User blog:CarverSindile/Random Things
When the apocalypse happens: Towns will have roadblocks: Five or six men at each location (roadblocks, etc.). Eight-hour shifts; three shifts a day times how many locations and times six men. How the apocalypse happens: Oil prices began to rise. Avian influenza - outbreaks. Resemble military police state with the secret police. PMC controlling everything like food, water, medical supplies. China and Iran sign a deal to trade arms and oil. Western powers arm the Saudis and their Sunni proxies against the Iranians and the Shia militias they support. Massive global recession: political developments, rapidly falling oil prices, disease outbreaks, environmental disaster/degradation, etc. Severe, violent political unrest and large-scale anti-government insurgency. Massive starvation. Sign a long-term deal to exploit selected oil reserves and ship it out a new pipeline. Intermittent oil extraction continues from a few remote, oil fields. Full-scale depression, global warming oceans continue to rise. Economic depression and wartime lead to widespread civil unrest. Martial law is declared. Crops fail and food stocks disappear. Nuclear war. Apocalypse Town In a couple of developed towns with a moderately organized military force to protect it from outside bandits. Apocalypse Map California republic commonwealth, central plains territory, Texas, great lakes republic, southern republic of Arkansas, New England colonies. X - flooded, -- border, '''' no man land, o - destroyed, * - capital city. Futuristic Multiverse (universe) Spec-Ops: Shoulder mounted direct energy cannons for taking out enemy armor. Wrist knives. Tactical cloaking fields. Heavy's: Travel in pairs of two. Gatling gun with HE rounds. Shoulder mounted rocket launchers. Extremely resistant armor that can take multiple impacts. Company Front for Fifth Echelon and The Storm PMC. New Horizon Syndicate: Front for The Storm PMC. Iran's Arms Security: Front for the Iran Arms Security. The Round Table caused the apocalypse. Hacker's make a weekly deposit of funds. Fleet of private Leer jets for global travel. The Storm PMC use speedboats for smuggling. In one universe there is a secret group of assassins and mercenary fighting against one another. Mid-21st century - Russian and Korean civil war happened after the apocalypse. Three mercenary group per state: depending on the size of the state. Part of the apocalypse universe. 1st Mercenary Group: Under standard which is due to the small size and large use of traditional weapons. Use specific guerrilla tactics to overwit. Main base is a hidden forested area. Live off the land. The name of this group is The Forest Fighter (TFF). 2nd Mercenary Group: One stronghold in each state. Specific shipping lanes. More organized and has a more modernized uniform look. The name of this group is The Stronghold Fighter (TSF). Black Budget Laboratory: Both Fifth Echelon and The Storm PMC has one. Conducts black budget/blank check research projects. Lab Ares Part of the futuristic universe. Research and genetics lab for creating a super soldier. They also bought a cloning vat for when they created a successful super soldier, they will start cloning their own army. Fifth Echelon Setup (SEU) Require blueprints and other data on the orbital facility to plan security and containment as well as personal documents for security purposes (clearance, position, VIP, etc.) DARPA is a front for Fifth Echelon. The Hackers worship a god called "The Ghost." Technology has been in the universe since the beginning; it was either sent to the universe. from the future, different dimension, alternate universe, from their god themselves and/or alternate world/universe. Banking Hackers works with the banks underground and works with federal reserves. Hacker with their very efficient intelligence network. Fighter-hacker or thief-hacker. Research into the workings (structure and technology) of the multiverse. Hacker's: Fighter's Guild Most hiring for personal guards, hacker escorts, technology caravan escorts, and hack guards. Mercenary company creation. Robot, powered armor and/or cyborg infantry. Black Market - Criminals, bandits, mercenaries. Blueprints for tanks and weapons. APCs for quick troop transport. Hire Mercenaries: To investigate a war, launch an assault, maintain a siege, defend a kingdom, raid an enemy/rival, perform acts of sabotage or assassination, serve as special forces, or train local volunteers to become a militia. Many mercenaries companies have a small team of spies working full-time for them. Some spies hire small mercenary groups to serve as a back-up in case something goes on/wrong. Ex-military or ex-security force can become assassins. Weapon Tactics Tips for weapons - To enforce the forearms and shins against attacks. Wear shin guards with metal bones in it. These can also be worn on the arm. They should be fitted with metal bars, plates or bones to ensure devastating blocks and protection from blade attacks. For defense against headlock maneuvers, sewing pins should be carried in the outside edge of the top of trousers. Keep a knife in trousers pockets or fixed to a belt. Black powder, per pound - Price is $8.50 - $9.00. Pyrodex is synthetic that is used like black powder. Costs about $10.00 per pound. Tough (rough) armor plating. Promaster I.D. cards death package FINOR (www.finor.com) - will sell anyone a camouflage passport and backup documents for $500. 1:25,000 scale 'Pathfinder" Ordnance Survey maps - provide details of the land in the area, field boundaries, roads, footpaths, and any nearby buildings. MIT Guide to Lockpicking by Theodore T. Tool. Kwikset lock or a generic lock name. Two ways to get a map of the site: 1. Ordnance survey and specialist map shops around the country, print up to DASE digital maps at 1:10,000 or 1:1,000 scale, showing the most recent information on a site. The 1:10,000 maps and sometimes the 1:1,000 maps can also be found in many local libraries, tend to be a few years out of date. 2. Someone must have applied for planning permission for the site. The planning permission, together with detailed site maps, building drawings, and details of any plant on site are kept on "public registers' with the local planning authority - normally the District Council. Covert Operations Espionage, theft of certain items or supplies, covert redirection of funds, provision of secret support to certain select groups, or acts of sabotage. Citizens to vote on matters of high importance. Robots enforce the law. The children are all trained assassins from five years old. Orbital defense barriers to assist in the defense of the planet against terrorist attacks. Possessed a large space station, designed to service passing ships. Umbrella corporation. Splinter group. Private security force. Blood money/blood diamond. Of 65 pipelines, 29 carry 97% of the gas which accounts for more than one-third of the nation's total energy supply. Only 4 pipelines connect the gas fields in the South and Southwest to New York and Los Angeles. Building tops are used for farming, and there are several high-rise farms. All living spaces are maintained below the city level. AI software designers. Low orbit space station. Private intelligence and security firms. Vigilante hacker. Phony French passport and some cash. Mossad controller. Rations. Red dot, holo, and ACOG sight. Laser sight and angled foregrip. Muzzle brake and silencer. Extended Mags. Armor Piercing. Match grade ammo. Bolt blueprinting. Match grade trigger. Tuned recoil buffer. Accurized barrel. Hollowpoint. Category:Blog posts